Try to Forgive
by P.R. Dragonite
Summary: A surprising letter from Ash’s father earns him a trip to Crystal Lake. Secrets are revealed but can Ash figure out who has been murdering teenagers in this quiet town while keeping Misty safe? One shot. AAML. Also my first Fanfic


Before I forget, I want to thank Orehnamrepus for allowing me to use her original story called "My Father the Great" so I could write this. Thanks so much. I also want to thank two of my friends Soft Flame Matthias and Psheartslie for giving me advise on my story and convicting me to post it. You've been great help. Now I'm done so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the pokemon company, not me. There's just no other way to put it.

---

"I can't stand this anymore. I'm leaving."

"I believe you have the right idea. I can't stand it when you come home drunk every night. We're supposed to be a married couple, not strangers living together"

"Fine, let's see how you manage without me around. You know you need me to pay all the bills."

"I don't need your help, or any other man's help. Just get out of my house."

"You mean our house. No. You mean _my_ house. I was the one who paid for it. Now what are you going to do with that brat if you have no money and no roof?"

"Ash and I will be just fine and if you want this house so much, we'll be the ones to leave."

"Good and I want you out by tonight. Oh, by the way, take those papers with you. Why should I be stuck with one when I can have as many as I want. I've been meaning to get you to sign those divorce papers for a while."

Delia never said anything else. She just stared at her two year old son who has heard every single detail of this dreadful conversation. He held his pikachu tightly. His face was full of fear and sorrow.

"Ash . . ."

Ash never moved an inch. It was as if he had never heard his mother. As she came closer to him, he broke down crying. Carefully, Delia picked up her son and began to walk to his room to begin packing.

"It's a shame that brat is as soft as you are. He can't even take a few manly words." called out Drake as he headed to the door.

"Ash only two and after you walk out that door I'm making sure that you'll be forgotten. I hope things won't go well for you."

The little boy stared at his father. His eyes were full of hatred. All of it was directed to him.

'_How can daddy be so mean? Good thing mommy can talk back to him. Mommy said that if I ever talk back to daddy no matter what I'd be in trouble and I cause mommy trouble too. I don't want that.'_

"We'll see about that. I wish you just the same." yelled Drake slamming the door hard enough to make the house tremble.

Delia was now on the verge of tears but couldn't let Ash see it. Softly, she spoke.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that but now you know that we have to leave. We'll be going far away to Aunty Sarah's house where you can meet new kids over there and be friends. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes mommy." Little Ash still had the hate within his eyes that he held only for his father.

"Ash. It will be okay. There will be no more yelling and we'll be able to do whatever we want."

"Mommy, you won't be hurt any more too right?"

Tears were now streaming down Delia's face. She held Ash tightly as if she feared he could be taken away. Her son's words had really touched her. At the same time, she was filled with dread to hear those words from him. He was an intelligent boy and knowing that he knew things between his mommy and daddy were bad. No child should ever go through this.

"That's right. I won't be hurt anymore and you won't be hurt either."

They both headed to their rooms to pack as much as they could. Their life would be different from now on.

---

It's been a few years since Ash and his mother had moved to Pallet Town. It only took a couple of months to settle in this small town. Here, the people knew each other and received newcomers with open arms. Ash had met this little boy named Gary. Everyone believed that they could have been brothers but Gary had loose brown hair while Ash had jet black hair. These two even act like brothers.

One day, as the two were playing at Ash's house when Gary's father came to take him home. Delighted to see his father, Gary ran to his father's arms and they both laughed and told each other of their day's adventures. Ash just sat their and watched. Soon he started to cry.

Gary's father quickly went to his side

"Hey, what's the matter? A few minuets ago you were happy playing with Gary.

No matter what Gary's father said to calm Ash down he wouldn't listen.

After a while, Ash only whispered, "Your not daddy."

Gary then spoke. "Ash, he's my daddy"

Through sobs, Ash said. "Daddy... hurt us... and... then I and mommy had to go away."

At this time Delia came into the room only to see Ash crying and Gary's father trying his best to comfort him. It only made Ash cry harder. As soon as Ash saw her, he ran to her side. Delia picked him up to see what was wrong.

"Its daddy... I miss him."

Gary and his father said their goodbyes quickly seeing that it was best of those two got a chance to talk.

Soon, it's was dinner time and when Ash had stopped crying, he never left the couch he was sitting on. He stared for a long time at the front door. Softly, he whispered, "When are you coming home daddy."

No not matter how much Ash wished, his father never came home.

---

"I guess mom is running late again. How will pick me up this time"

Ash had now started school and was in the fourth grade. The one problem was that his mother worked late.

"Don't worry Ash; you can come home when Dad gets here, then you can call your mom from there. It was a good thing that I had soccer practice today or you would have been here alone."

"Yeah, thanks Gary. I wonder why we had to go to a school so far away from our neighborhood. We could have walked home if it was closer."

It seems that Gary was staring at something. Ash followed his gazed to what his friend was looking at. To his surprise, it was a girl around there age crying on a bench. Quickly, the two friends went up to this girl.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you lost?" asked Ash as he got near the crying girl. Slowly, she stopped crying and slowly looked up to Ash. Her clear blue eyes still had unshed tears in them and her brown hair was stuck to the side of her face from all of the tears. She also noticed the other boy who also seemed to be worried about her. They looked to be the same age as her so she thought it was safe to talk to them.

"I am a little lost 'cause I just moved here a couple days ago"

Gary smiled at the girl and replied, "Ash and I could help you out. When dad comes, he'll take us to my house and you can call too."

"What do you mean 'call too'?"

Gary seemed to hold back his laugh." Ash also needs to call his mother at my house. I guess everybody in Pallet will go to my house to call home."

"Very funny Gary. It just happened that this girl needs to call home and so do I. Two people do not equal to everybody in Pallet Town." Gary only muttered "it was only a joke".

"What is you name?" Ash asked referring to the girl he was just talking to.

"My name's Misty". Misty seemed amused seeing these to boys argue over little things.

"Okay, my name is Ash"

"And my name is Gary."

Just then, Gary's Dad had just arrived.

"Hey, Gary. Hey Ash... Ash, why are you still here? Is your mom running late again?"

"Yeah, can I call mom from your house."

"Sure"

"Hey dad. Do you mind if Misty come home too and call home. Her parents are running late too."

"It's alright, but who's Misty?"

"I'm Misty", she said in a low whisper

"Well, it nice to meet you. Are you new around here?"

"Yes. My sister's probably got lost trying to find their way to school. I've just moved here."

"Then don't worry. In the mean time, Ash and Gary could show you around our neighborhood."

"Okay, thanks." _'At least I won't be here by my self anymore. These people are real nice'_

The trip to Gary's house was not a long one, but it would have taken hours if they would have walked. Ash and Gary had become friends with Misty in a matter of minuets. The three had more things in common than what was expected, but it seemed that Zachary and Misty had even more things in common. When they had almost reached their destination, Misty spoke up.

"Hey, this is where I live"

"Really, would you like me to drop you off at your house?"

"Yes, turn to the right and its just three houses down the street."

"You know Misty; we live just two blocks away from you. What a coincidence."

Ash then spoke up. "Today has been full of surprises."

Gary also replied, "By making a new friend."

Misty smiled at the two. Just then, a woman of around the age of twenty came out of the house Misty had just pointed out that was her house. Another woman who looked exactly like the first one also came out and stopped in front of the car. The first women spoke to Gary's father.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a girl of the age of 9 around here. She has orange hair, blue eyes and was at school when we left her."

The other women also spoke. It was clear that they were twins.

"Yes, our other sister is looking for her in town but she is no where to be found."

Gary's father had a smile on his face. "Don't worry, just look in the back seat."

Quickly, the two women rushed to the back seat only to find Misty grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you miss me?"

"Misty, don't ever do that to us ever again."

"You had us scared to death."

Misty was now slightly annoyed. "What did I do? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago and if it wasn't for Ash and Gary, I'd still be there. Besides, they helped me out and now I have two new friends."

All three of them turned to the car, saw Ash and Gary, then turned to Gary's father.

"Thank You for bringing Misty home."

"We're sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"No. There was no trouble at all. In fact why, don't you all come to dinner at my house. Gary and I live just two blocks away from you"

"Alright thanks. We'll meet you there."

Just then, a car was parked next to his car. A women who looked exactly like the other two came out of the car and ran over to Misty. "I looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Its a long story." was the only thing that Misty said.

Now, Ash, Gary, and his father were all confused.

"Don't tell me there's three of them.", Gary's father said

"Yep. Hopefully there's no more", was Gary's only reply

"I told you that today was full of surprises.", Ash said surprised that Misty even had sisters that were triplets.

Later on the night. Everyone had dinner at Gary's house where everyone became close friends. Especially Ash and Misty.

---

"It can't be."

What is it?"

"It's ...," Ash paused. "It's a letter from my father."

Misty stared at him for a while. She didn't know anything about his father, except that he left Ash when he was young.

"What's it say?" She sat up, peering over Ash's shoulder.

"It says, Happy Birthday. You're invited for a weekend at my house, to spend your special day. Come to Crystal Lake." Ash closed the envelope, and set it to his side. Misty jumped up in joy. "Crystal Lake. I've always wanted to go there." Her clear blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You always want to go places." Ash held back a laugh as he stood up next to Misty. She glared, then smiled. "I'm gonna let that one slide." She winked.

"My birthday is next week. Its been 16 years and now he wants a reunion." Ash looked at the ground._ 'The question is, Do I want to go.'_

"Hey, maybe he wants to apologize, or something."

Misty said sitting down once again. "Yeah, maybe." Ash sighed.

"I hope you have fun at Crystal Lake." Now she let out a sigh too.

"Mist why don't you come with me? I may need someone to talk to when I'm there. Of course my newly found father will be there but I'll need your help to get through this."

Misty didn't know what to say, all she could do was hug Ash. "Uh, Mist..." They parted, each blushing.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." She said.

"Hey Misty..." Ash called to his long time friend before leaving

"Yeah what is it."

"Can you not mention to mom that I had recieved a letter from Dad."

"Why Ash? Your doing to have to tell her where we are going."

"Don't worry. We'll tell her that where going to Crystal lake for some Pokemon training. Its that mom and Dad never left on good terms."

"Alright Ash if you know what your doing."

_'the truth is that I don't even know why I'm going' _"Thanks Mist"

They stood up and both departed to their houses to prepare for the trip.

---

It was Friday afternoon, the afternoon that Ash and Misty were going to visit his dad. They are now at the airport boarding the plane.

"This is taking forever." Misty whined. "Take it easy Mist I'm the one who should be neervous." Ash said handing his ticket to the ticket master and Misty did too. Once seated, The flight attendant said that they would be departing as soon as the last person had boarded the plane.

The plane soon took off, and Ash was really enjoying the view. He settled back into his seat. Misty was reading a book which seemed to be keeping her busy and so Ash decided to do the same and read a book as well. Nothing was said between them but they both knew that they were excited to see Ash's father real soon. At least that was what Misty thought. In fact, Ash was having doubting if he should have just stayed home. Misty turned the page in her book, and shrieked. "What is it?" Ash asked, worry evident in his voice.

Ignoring his question, Misty looked down at what was in front of her.

"Hi." Misty said putting down her book to see two giant eyes staring up at her.

Misty smiled at the little girl. "What's your name."

"My name's Dakota and I'm going to the festival with my mommy and daddy once we get off the plane."

"That sounds exciting, I hope you have fun at the festival"

"Dakota, come back here." A women around the age of 25, three rows up had her head poking out into the isle. The little girl quickly ran off to her mother telling her about the nice girl she had met aa few minuets ago.

"I guess you made a new friend ." Ash said looking in the direction the little girl has just taken off to.

"We could also check out the festival too."

"We may even meet up with Dakota at the festival"

"You may be right" Misty opened her book again and picked up from where she left off._ 'She's so beautiful'_ Ash thought. He slapped himself mentally._ 'What are you thinking, she's just your friend and nothing more.'_ He turned to look outside he window and soon fell asleep.

"_Now arriving in Crystal town. Everyone please fasten your seat belt and prepare to land."_

Misty turned and awoke Ash from his sleep. They soon landed and Misty was the first one off the plane.

"I hate flying." She said. Ash didn't respond. Savy followed his gaze, and gasped as she spotted a taller version of her best friend standing not far from the lobby. The man walked forward.

"Hi." He said. Ash turned his head away. He only muttered a low "hi" The man faced Misty and smiled.

"Hi, your name is?"

"Misty." Ash said for her.

Ash's dad looked at her up and down, in a way that made Ash shake with anger. He was what, 45 years old, and she was almost 16. He had no right to even look at her in that way. Misty was still in shock of how he looked so much like Ash, that she didn't notice that his father's gaze had landed on her chest.

"Hi Misty, nice to meet you. My name is Jake" He shook her hand, looking at her one last time, and turned back to Ash.

"Um. Mind if I just call you Mr. Ketchum."

"Sure, no problem, but you don't need to be formal around me. Anyway, the car is outside. All we have to do is get your luggage and go." He started to walk off, with Ash following behind.

Ash looked over at Misty. She walked beside him, and was unusually quite. With the expression on her face, it seems that she understood what was going on with the long pause from his father. He placed an arm around her shoulders, and smiled sweetly. She looked up at him, and smiled back. He loved her smiles. It could make a guy melt, and that made Ash worry about her worse. They found their luggage and got into Mr. Ketchum's BMW. They drove in complete silence.

They arrived at a cabin near the edge of the lake. Ash opened his car door, and grabbed their bags quickly. Misty stood behind him as they opened the door to the cabin. It wasn't big, but it had three large pictures in a frame to the far side of the room. Right now, Ash didn't care who was in the picture. He was pretty sure that he wasn't in those pictures anyway. Misty walked over to the den, where she sat down.

For a long time, Misty just stood very still, looking at the wall with the pictures and back at Ash, then to the pictures again. He was wrong, the smallest picture in the wall was of him at the age of two. The picture was taken only three days before his father left. What puzzled Ash the most was that he didn't even know his father had the same picture that also hung on the wall of his house. That was when Ash's dad came in behind them.

"I didn't know that you'd bring a friend, and I only have one more room, so you'll have to share." He smiled slightly and looked at Misty again.

She looked down at her feet and blushed. Quietly, she walked to the back of the cabin and Ash followed her along. He threw his stuff in the corner, and sat down on the very comfy chair to the left. Misty walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My 'dad'." Ash made sure that the word dad was stated with hard tone.

"What's wrong with your dad?"

"It's just, that he left my family 16 years ago. He never once wrote to me or even visited and now he just 'remembers' my birthday is tomorrow. All this time, I thought that he was even dead." Ash avoided Misty's nice eyes that were locked on him.

"You know . . . I . . . " _'I shouldn't tell her that I really didn't want to come.'_

"He seems nice, and he's kinda cute." Misty replied.

"What are you talking about, he looks just like..." Ash stopped and looked up at Misty. She was avoiding his gaze now, he could tell. They stayed there, no one saying anything. Misty then quickly pulled her hand off Ash's shoulder.

She walked over to the bed and plopped down. Ash stood up and laughed. "What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking of what might happen if I did this." He jumped on the bed, sending Misty flying off to the side. Ash fell to the bed, laughing. Misty got up off the floor rubbing her backside with a grin on her face. She sat on the bed next to Ash.

"Um, Ash." She said. He stopped laughing and sat up. "Yeah?" He asked. "Well, Gary told me something, and I want to know if it's true." She turned around facing him and Ash just sat there.

Then all of a sudden, Misty started to tickle Ash. He fell over again, laughing harder than before. "I knew it. You are ticklish." Misty laughed too. Ash tried to squirm away from her, but Misty held on tighter. After five minutes of him laughing out tears, Misty stopped.

"What was that for?" Ash asked, still unable to clearly speak through all of his laughs. "Revenge." Misty smiled. _'I love her smiles.' _Ash slapped himself mentally again. _'She's just your friend. Yeah that's it. I hope.'_

---

They sat silently at dinner. Misty looked at Ash who wasn't eating. "What's up Ash?" His dad asked. "I'm just not hungry." Ash said in a very dry tone. He excused himself and left for his room. Misty left soon after him, realizing she didn't want to spend dinner with a stranger. That only left Zachary's dad at the table trying to figure what was wrong with his son..

Misty knocked on the door. "Come in." Ash mumbled. Misty entered and sat on the bed. Ash had walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. He saw Misty and walked back in. He came out later without a toothbrush and sat next to Misty.

"Why didn't you eat? I've known you long enough to know you never pass up a meal." She said with a smile.

"I'm not comfortable around my dad any more. I still don't know why he would just remember me now." Ash looked to the ground as he tried to sort things out in his mind.

"I think you're lucky to be here with your dad." Misty's voice was barely a whisper.

"Why do you say that?" Ash looked at her.

"Well, I don't have a dad." Misty looked at her feet, trying to hold back the tears. "You're lucky. All I have are my sisters. My mom passed away when I was three, and my dad too. It was because of a car accident that should have never happened!" Ash didn't know what to say. She had never told him this before.

"I... I never knew... I thought that you just lived with your sisters." He sat down next to her, pulling her into his embrace. Misty wiped away her tears with her left arm.

"I'm okay." She sniffed and snuggled closer into Ash's warm surroundings. Ash absent-mindedly started to rub her arm to comfort her.

"I forgive them though. I know it must have been scary. I know God had a reason." She turned to face Ash. "You have to forgive your dad." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. Ash sat there, letting it soak in that his life may not be perfect, but he now knew that at people are in much worse situations than he was in.

Ash stood up and left the room and walked to the kitchen.

"Dad." He said. Ash's dad turned around and looked at him.

"What son?" He stood up.

"Can we, um, talk?" Ash bent his head to the ground making sure that he was doing the right decision.

"Sure." He led Ash outside and they sat by the lake.

Misty came out of the bathroom and saw Ash with his Dad. It seems that they have found much more things in common than just their appearance. Misty went back to the room and changed for bed. It has been a long day but she was happy that a family bond was restored.

Ash and his dad talked about everything, including why he left. Two hours later, they came back onside. "Well, goodnight, Dad." Ash said. They hugged, and Ash left for his room. He entered the room slowly, making sure not to wake up Misty. He heard a shuffle and looked out of the room, Misty was just moving around under the blankets. Ash laughed slightly, and continued getting ready. He measured the distance between them, and he figured two feet was enough space. He crawled into bed and slept as close to the edge as possible.

Ash's father also went to his own room. Once he closed the door, his thoughts were only on Misty.

"I didn't know that Ash would bring home a beauty as well. It doesn't matter, she will soon be mine anyway."

---

The next morning, Ash awoke to the smell of toast. He opened his eyes and saw the Misty was sitting at the bed with her head in her hands.

"'Bout time. It's two in the afternoon ." She said smiling. Ash sat up, and looked around. There were presents all around him, and a little breakfast/lunch on his bed-stand.

"What?" He asked still not completely awake.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh. Thanks alot Mist."

After finishing his breakfast and opening the presents he set them on the counter and soundlessly walked up behind Misty. She shrieked when he pulled her to him. She tried to get loose, but Ash held tighter. She liked being held by her Ash. _'Did I just say he was 'my' Ash.' _

"Where's my dad?" He asked. Misty immediately froze in his arms. Ash noticed this immediately. "Um... he... well." Misty turned around avoiding his gaze.

He was looking down at her, yes darn it; he was taller than her now. If you looked at them standing next to each other, Misty was as tall as Ash's neck. Although it would explain why Ash's father was so tall himself.

"Where did he go this time Mist?" Ash took his arms that were around Misty's small body, and gently placed them on her shoulders.

"He went to go to a sick friend's house." Misty looked away.

"I knew it." Ash yelled out. He took his hand off Misty's shoulders so fast she nearly fell over in the aftershock. He stormed over to the couch at sat down.

"Just like my father to leave on an important day like this." Ash looked out the window.

Misty walked over and put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"He said it was his best friend. I know I would do it if I was in his place . . . and if it was you." She said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm his son."

Tears rubbed at his eyes. "Ever since I was old enough to understand, I always wished he would return. I wished on the first star of the night, shooting stars, lucky coins, and my birthday candles." Misty slid on the couch, burring herself beneath one arm.

"Same here." She said. He looked down on her. Her eyes were glazed over from thought. Misty continued, but this time it wasn't about Ash's problem, it was about hers. She had drifted into another world, where she was alone, and she could talk about her problems.

Ash looked at her beautiful eyes as she talked about her wishes, and he couldn't help think how this could've happened to such a beautiful girl, and at her age.

"I knew that he wouldn't come back. And neither would my mom. But I thought that if I was good and wished with every chance I got, my parents would come home someday." She choked back some tears. Ash knew that this was hard for her.

"One day, my sister heard me wishing on a shooting star. She said that my dream would come true, but I wouldn't' find my mother or father."

"What did you wish for?" Ash interrupted quietly.

She paused for a second, rubbed her eyes and continued. "I wished that I would get to travel all the time and find a family. I said that I'd find my family and bring them back to show to my sisters. I wanted to prove that my family does exist. Misty started to cry too. Ash hushed her and pulled her close. _'You already found your family. Me'. _They sat there on the couch for minutes in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go of the mortal support between them.

His dad walked through the doors at five in the afternoon and saw Ash asleep on the couch with Misty in his arms. He grabbed a blanket and covered them up. Then he snuck into his room.

Ash woke up first. Memories of that afternoon flooded his brain, him crying, and him on the couch, Misty crying..._ 'Mist' _She was still asleep, her hair undone and spread out in orange tangles on the couch. As he watched, she murmured something and snuggled closer.

He abandoned any thoughts of getting up and burrowed deeper under the quilt, gathering her close, inhaling the scents trapped beneath the cover, the clean woman-smell of her. Part of him wanted to wake her with soft kisses. Yet she looked so sweet it was a shame to wake her, so he only watched… and saw her breathing change, saw her eyes move under the closed lids, sensed her growing awareness of him as she began to wake._ 'What a lovely dream'._ Misty thought slowly waking up completely. could still smell the musk and ginger that was uniquely Ash's scent, could still feel his warmth on her skin.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Um, you mean night. It's 9 o'clock." Ash said. The moment of silence between them was odd.

"Um, well, then, I'll get a late dinner ready now." Misty stood up and went to make a home-cooked meal.

Ash went over to see if his dad was back yet. Sure enough he was. '_He missed my birthday. The only difference this time is that he had the chance to be here' _

"Ash come and eat"

"All right I'm coming"

After a great dinner, they decided to talk a short walk. That night things went wrong.

---

For a moment, the two of them enjoyed the serene night under the moon. Neither wanted to disrupt the silence between them as they felt the need to just be in each other's presence. Their walk had lead them to Crystal Lake. It was such a beautiful scene, with bright stars above them and crystal clear waters, giving them a refreshing breeze. Nothing could go possibly wrong.

Just then, Ash heard his cell phone ring and he looked down "Call Mom Immediately" he read out loud. With a couple of tries, he soon found out that his phone did not have any service here. He told Misty he was going to be right back as he rushed to his dads house to call his mom.

'_I wonder why Mrs. Ketchum would want Ash to call her so suddenly. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow anyway.'_

Misty stayed a little longer looking up at the sky, thinking if her mother and father was looking down at her at this very moment and are they proud of everything she accomplished. 4.0 in every semester, president of the Student Government, and now her hopes were on one special person. The person so near to her, yet... she had never had a chance to tell him everything that he meant to her. _'This time I will tell Ash how I feel, and hopefully, he feels the same.'_

As she was daydreaming she saw a shadow in the water, "Ash, you're back so soon". She looked behind her and she noticed that it wasn't Ash. It was his father.

"Oh, I thought you were Ash for a minuet. He went inside to call his mom, I think its an emergency, you should go check too". Mr. Ketchum had not taken his eyes off Misty, he stood there as if staring right through her, without saying a word.

All this silence was getting to her. For some reason, Misty was never comfortable around Mr. Ketchum without Ash being around. Quickly, she decided to go check on Ash herself. Before she a could even move, she found herself trapped. Jake's arm was on a tree, blocking her from the only way to exit.

Fear had now consumed her as she desperately tried to find a way out. _'Where is Ash when I need him!'_ " I'm going to go inside, can you please move your arm?", Misty was trying to be as polite as she could. She thought this way nothing would go wrong.

Jake took Misty by her arm and he was slowly dragging her closer and closer to him. He then took his other hand and put it on her mouth. Misty was now doing everything she could get away from him, but his body made it impossible, he dragged her onto the tree and started to un-button her shirt.

---

"Ash, are you and Misty okay?"

"Of course we are. What makes you believe that something was wrong."

"Ash, there has been news that five kidnaps had occurred over there in just two days."

Ash was silent. Quickly, he turn on the tv.

"_Important Update. There has been a series of kidnaping and raping occurring here in just two days. It has been a total of five teenagers from the ages of 14-18 and two have been reported dead. The police has a lead on who this person may be and he is a resident of Crystal Town. They advise everyone to stay indoors until this murderer is found. Now back to weather."_

"Ash, are you still there."

"Yeah mom. Misty is still outside so let me get her. The person doing this sure isn't playing around."

"Ash, where are you calling me from?"

"Umm... I'm at a friends house."

"Okay, just make sure you two are very careful were your going." With that, Ash's mother hung up. As quickly as Ash came in, he left.

---

'_Its a shame that this is happening now. I was thinking of going to the festival tomorrow with Misty.'_

Ash soon came across the lake but Misty was no where to be found. He was now beginning to worry until he saw some movement at a nearby tree.

'_There you are Mist. If you want to hide, then I'll be the one scaring you.'_

Ash made sure that he was not seen but as he got closer, he was blinded by rage. Misty was being beaten by a man who was also blocking her exist. Just then, the man slapped Misty so hard that she fell to the ground in immense pain.

"That's what you get for not listening to me. Now, will you be a good girl and do as I say?"

It seems that Misty had given up on finding a way out. She curled up into a ball, still crying from both fear and pain. Slowly the man walked up to her. Before he could even reach her, he felt a rock hit him hard in the back of his head that caused him to fall. Just then, Ash appeared with another rock in his hands.

"Misty get inside and call the police."

Misty nodded and ran in the direction of the cabin. The man that had harassed his best friend was getting up but was promptly hit by a rock again.

"I can't believe that you would do this. I think I have found who the police are looking for. The person who raped five girls and killed two of them. And now, you were thinking of putting Misty on your list also. How can my own father do this to my friend"

At this, Jake only laughed. Ash was already at the point that he could kill his own father, but now, he was even more angrier.

"Poor Ash. You still don't get it. Well, I brought you over here to teach you my ways of life whether you wanted to or not. You've been growing up the wrong way, so now I was going to fix that. I didn't know you'd bring such a wonderful lady too. I guess I was a little too desperate so I wanted some first."

"You disgust me"

"I'm glad I do. Now where did that goddess run off to."

Before Jake could even move, Ash tried to tackle him, but he was too big. Jake then pushed Ash into the nearest tree. Ash hit his left shoulder hard upon impact. Now, Jake got closer to Ash and started to hit him again in again. "Now, this is what you get for trying to stop me from what I want."

---

Misty was running as fast as she could. She still had those horrid images in her mind. If Ash didn't come at that exact moment, she would have been raped and maybe even killed but now, he was with his father who had tried to rape his best friend._ 'Oh, Ash. Please be okay.'_ Luckily, the cabin was in sight. She ran inside and dialed 911. As best as she could, she briefly explained what had happened to the police.

"We'll be right on our way."

"Please hurry. My friend is with him."

"Yes, we'll met you there and you'll take us to the murder."

"Right." and with that she hung up. Misty ran outside the cabin to see a few dim lights coming her way. They will soon be here.

---

"I always knew you would never be strong. You have such a weak side just like your mother."

Ash was beaten badly. He could barely move his shoulder any more.

"But now I'm going to fix that. You will stay here and learn to be just like me."

Ash was not even listening to him. He was staring at the lake when he saw a few flashlights coming from all directions. He smiled. "I knew I could count on you Mist."

"Your under arrest stay where you are."

"What? This is your friends fault. Now you're going to pay for it."

Just then Misty and a policeman were in front of Jake. Misty quickly ran to Ash's side. Ash had not seen her coming. He was still staring at his father with anger and hate. Soon he will get what he deserves.

It had taken a while for the police to arrest Jake, but it was done. Once Jake was under arrest, Ash and Misty were sent to the hospital to get checked. Later on, they were both released with Ash only having to be extremely careful with his shoulder. It was nearly two in the morning when they got to the cabin. Both of them couldn't sleep with all of the day's events still in their mind. In just four months, they would have to testify what had happened in court.

"What a birthday. Dad wasn't here during the day and then at night he's put in jail."

"Its okay Ash, your father is going to pay for all that he's done."

"Its not that easy Mist! In just a couple of months I have to testify in court against him and look what he tried to do to you. That's just more things to add against him."

Misty didn't know what to say to Ash so she did the next best thing. Misty hugged him and held him tight. Ash was now shaking of either anger or sadness but eventually he calmed down. Slowly Ash looked at Misty and spoke.

"Mist, I want to say thank you for being here and everything you've done for me. For quite some time now I've noticed something."

Slowly, their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss

"I love you Misty. I've always have and I always will"

Misty was silent. Those were the exact words Misty has always wanted to hear from Ash. All of a sudden, she started to cry.

"Mist, what's the matter."

"Ash, I love you too and now all my dreams came true."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my family that I've been searching for."

---

The next day, Ash and Misty got ready to go to the festival. The news now stated that the murderer was now found so the streets of Crystal Town was even more lively. That afternoon, they both went to the festival hand in hand. This was their last day in this small town, though many things has happened at their visit. Now was the time to forget about all of the problems and enjoy the town like any tourist would.

Soon, the festival was almost over when two figures walked over to the lake. One figure held a large teddy bear while still holding the other's hand. They stayed together for a long time until a figure approached them.

"Hey, I remember you.'

"Hi Dakota. How have you been" asked the young women holding the teddy bear.

"Great! We saw a movie but it was scary so I held on to Daddy tight. Then we went to dinner and Mommy said that we should go to the festival too and I went on all the rides and I had ice cream and cotton candy."

"I'm glad that you had lots of fun. Will you come hear next year too?", asked the guy next to the women.

"We'll be here forever, cause we just moved here."

"Well then, we'll come visit you every year then." replied the man.

"Okay then, I can have fun with you guys every year! Mommy's calling, so I have to go. Bye."

"Take care." both people said in unison.

The man looked at his girlfriend. Misty smiled at his kindness.

" I love you Mist and even with everything's that has happened, we can still come back and have some fun."

"Thanks Ash. I know things has happened here but I like how it turned out."

"So do I."

With that said they both kissed

---

"Hey honey, what are you doing."

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

Misty stared at her husband for a long time. Knowing exactly what he was thinking about. She decided to make him do exactly what he didn't want to do.

"Ash, do you know what today is."

"No."

"It involves, presents, cake, friends, _and_ family."

There was a long silence._ 'Does he not remember or does he not want to remember._'

Ash, don't you get it!'

"Get what Misty. Right now all I want to do is sit here and think. Nothing else. All right?

"All you are doing is pretending to be stupid. You know as well as I do that today is your father's birthday."

Ash was now beginning to snap. He wasn't in a good mood to begin with and this talk wasn't helping either. Still, he didn't respond.

"What's wrong with you. I thought everything was fine between you and your dad. What happened all those years ago should have been forgotten."

"Right now, I don't want anything to do with him. Misty, I don't care how many year have gone by. I still don't forgive him."

Misty was now quiet, but the glare she gave him would be enough to make an man tremble. Though the glare had no effect on Ash, he knew be experience that he should move quickly before something goes wrong.

"Fine! I'll go get him a _small_ present but don't expect any more than that."

"It still isn't enough. I want you to go and make things right once again."

"What makes you so sure that it will work this time." Ash muttered heading towards the door. On the way, he grabbed his keys and wallet before Misty stopped him.

"Ash, your lucky to have your father no matter if he is still in jail or not. Go and forgive him for me."

Ash slowly nodded. Then, both of them inched closer and closer to each other before they...

---

"Ash, wake up. We have to go."

'_He can be such a deep sleeper.' _ Slowly, Misty opened the door. _'Just as I thought, he still isn't ready to leave yet.'_

"Ash, today we are going home. The plane leaves in about an hour." She thought she heard him talking so came in closer.

"I forgive him." Ash was talking in his sleep.

At this Misty smiled. _'Ash, its great that you can still forgive your dad.'_

---

Thanks for taking you time to read 'Try to Forgive'

I know it's not perfect so I'll appreciate it if you can review and give me any advice on how to fix my story. I want to change the ending a little or add a sequel so if you have any ideas, send 'em in. I'll send emails back to anyone who reviews.

-P.R. Dragonite


End file.
